


Killing Time

by Sarah T (SarahT)



Category: Dracula: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene-let from "Decline of the Romanian Vampire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



The light tapping at his chamber door stirred Lucard from his reverie. It had been some time since there had been anyone in the castle with the audacity to come to his room without being summoned. He looked over from his lounging seat in the deep embrasure, though, of course, he knew quite well who it was. "Come," he pronounced.

"Everything is ready," Klaus said, and shut the door carefully behind him. "Now, what _shall_ we do to pass the time before Gustav arrives?"

He had showered and changed, washing away the depressing air of the Helsing family crypt. Lucard had seized the opportunity of his absence to have all Klaus's suits burned, but he had found clothes from much earlier, a storm-grey cashmere sweater and soft dark trousers. His blue eyes shone against the color, and his fine blond hair tumbled loosely across his forehead.

The look was sheer provocation. Lucard turned languidly back to the night. "Have you hunted?"

"No." Lucard could hear his footsteps on the stone, the ring of crystal and the flow of liquid as Klaus poured drinks at the massive old sideboard. He put out a hand to accept his glass without otherwise changing his attitude. "I thought you would want me to wait."

If it was true, it was impressive; Klaus had been dust for months. He must have been starving. Lucard's other hand shot up to catch Klaus's wrist, and he ran his thumb along the delicate flesh of the inside. Cool, with barely a pulse. He wasn't lying, then.

Lucard glanced up at Klaus's face. He'd bitten off an intake of breath when Lucard had touched him, and a slight flush had risen in his cheek. "True. But you haven't always been so attentive to my wishes in the past."

"I told you," he said, half-breathless. "I've changed."

He'd heard that before. He let go of Klaus's wrist and took a sip of the cognac. It was smooth and subtly warming on the tongue. The boy did have a talent for choosing liquor that was far too sophisticated for him to appreciate. "Do you remember the first time you blundered in here, Klaus?"

"I do." Klaus swallowed his own drink. "I thought I was going to kill you."

"Ah, but I knew better."

The sweet, careless, bright-eyed boy, full of determination, animated by an energy he hadn't begun to understand but Lucard recognized only too well. Such a remarkable creature to have come from the stolid Helsing family stock, and what a way to end the most famous line of vampire hunters ever known! Lucard hadn't been able to resist. Hadn't wanted to resist. At least not any longer than it took to savor the anticipation to its fullest.

A dozen times afterwards, he'd known it would be wiser to destroy Klaus, but the memory of the triumph! Who could surrender that?

"Luckily for me." Klaus's eyes were dim with his own memories. "It would have been a pity to lose all this."

Lucard dropped his head back against the wall. "Why are you here now, Klaus?"

"I thought you might want my help in…whiling away the hours."

"I'm one of the most patient men who has ever lived—if I do say so myself," Lucard said. "I don't need any assistance in waiting for a plan to come to fruition."

Klaus sat down opposite him. "But I do. I always have, Alexander. I know that now. I'm trying to be better. So why not…" He spread his fingers. "Take advantage?"

He was definitely breathing a little more quickly now. Lucard could see the tremor in his hand. He felt the familiar shift in his mind, the way an infinite indolence could suddenly yield to the swift strike of desire, like a humid atmosphere cleared by a bolt of lightning. In a second, he had Klaus pinned against the wall of the embrasure.

"Well, Klaus," he murmured in his ear, "if you _insist_ —"


End file.
